Buenas noticias y Grojband OC
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Después de meses de inactividad, deben leer esto 3


**Hola, los extrañé tanto, despúes de meses de estar inactiva, ya no más, ésta vez no será un fanfic, tratará de unas novedafdes que les contaré...  
**

**Primeramente seguiré escribiendo historias, tengo muchos proyectos en mente, terminaré con la historia que tenía pendiente, la de Sentimientos Ocultos, un Ask Grojband, unos One-Shots, un crossover de Grojband y Phineas y Ferb (Habrá mucho CORNEY Y PHIBNBELLA 3), Una serie de Grojband con algunos OC que diré más adelante del fic, hasta una novela original escrita por mi (Esta ya no tiene nada que ver con Grojband, pero espero que en cuanto la publique la lean, la novela tiene de todo).**

**En fín, éstos son mis OC de Grojband, la primera esta basada en mí (más o menos :D)y los demás en personas que conozco del lugar donde vivo. Algunos de estos OC saldrán en one-shots, ask Grojband e historias que vaya haciendo con el tiempo.**

**Grojband OC**

**Nahomy Cuesta Gutiérrez: **Es mejor amiga de Laney, compositora y otra vocalista de Grojband, ella tiene 16 años (casi 17), tiene cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, con fleco un poco levantado hacia la izquierda, ojos grandes de color café nutella, pestañas largísimas y muy rizadas, cejas pobladas, largas y arquedas, tiene la misma altura que Mina, es muy delgada, para su edad tiene un cuerpo reloj de arena y una cinturita envidiable, ella viste con una playera que es blanca de enfrente y negra de las mangas, el cuello y la parte de atrás de la playera, y en frente con letras en estampado de flores dice "#Dangerous", un pantalón entubado de cuero color negro, anillos, aretes y collares dorados, un reloj dorado en su muñeca izquierda y unos tenis Nike de color rosa mexicano (ese color en todo el zapato, no piensen que tiene blanca la suela, todo es rosa) (de ese tono fuerte); Es la persona más fashion que puedas conocer, nunca la verás desarreglada ni aunque esté en su casa a las 7 de la mañana, es una persona de carácter muy fuerte así que suele ser demasiado temperamental a la hora de hacerla enojar, es alguien muy confiable, es muy inteligente (siempre saca buenas calificaciones), es muy sociable, es muy fuerte y valiente (aunque al principio le cueste enfrentar sus miedos pero a fin de cuentas termina siendo muy valiente), es muy graciosa, le tiene miedo a los tiburones, a estar enterrada viva y a las tarántulas; Le gusta leer, dibujar, escuchar música, escribir historias y canciones en su celular o tablet, ver series (Un show más, Hora de aventura, Los Simpsons, casos de asesinatos y así) y más que nada cantar.

A lo largo de la serie que en unas cuántas semanas más se va a publicar se hace muy unida a los Grojband, se hace amiga de los Newmans, desarrollará sentimientos hacia Alessandro (Si se preguntan quién es él, ya o verán más adelante), y canta más canciones con los Grojband; Nahomy tiene un rango vocal muy, pero muy alto, hace notas y tonos que no cualquiera los sabe hacer, puede durar varios segundos haciendo una nota muy alta, conforme pasa la serie canta más canciones y con tonos MUY altos.

**Alessandro Garayzar Riffin: **Es el primo de Corey, es compositor de la banda y vive con Corey en su casa, él tiene 17 años, tiene cabello castaño oscuro y largo, ojos grandes de color café oscuro, pestañas largas y rizadas, cejas pobladas, largas y rectas (Curiosamente tiene un gran parecido a Zayn Malik de One Direction, pero sin los tatuajes), el viste con una playera blanca sencilla, una chaqueta de mezclilla de color azul claro, un pantalón de una tela parecida a la mezclilla de color negro y unos botines negros; Tiene la misma estatura que Nick Mallory, él es tán atractivo que le hace competencia a Nick. Alessandro es muy relajado, aunque tenga carácter fuerte, es inteligente, reservado con la mayoría de las personas (a excepción de sus amigos), es valiente, fuerte y divertido, es clautrofóbico, ;le gusta leer, escribir canciones, ver películas y series.

Al pasar la serie, está más vinculado a las aventuras de Grojband, está secretamente enamorado de Nahomy, al igual que ella él puede tiene un rango vocal alto, hace notas y tonos altos, pero a diferencia de Nahomy, el no sostiene tanto las notas altas por varios periodos de tiempo. **(Si se juntan esas dos voces, crearían un opera, Jajajajaja, okno ._. el que entendió, entendió...)**

**Naylea Campbell: **Es una niña de 12 años malcriada, fresa, envidiosa, hipócrita, creída y **MUY BITCH, **tiene el cabello café claro, como entre lacio y un poquito ondulado como hasta la mitad de la espalda, tiene ojos pequeños y jaladitos de color café claro o miel, pestañas de tamaño medio y caidas, es algo cachetona, tiene algunas pecas, su cuerpo es totalmente recto, está flaca, más no está delgada o esbelta, pero tiene una pancita salidita **(JAJAJAJA, PIN*** GORDA, okno ._. me aloqué)**, ella viste una blusa de color verde bajito, un chaleco de mezclilla de estampado de flores hawaianas de colores "mírenme a huevo", unos pantalones de mezclilla con estampado de flores en tonos pastel, unas sandalias bajitas con piedras de colores. Ella se cree bonita, buena onda y buena cantante, pero la realidad es otra, si son bastante creativos y tienen mucha imaginación, en apariencia se ve inocente y extra virgen **(metafóricamente)** pero es feita y horrenda **(Y luego se cree bonita)**, le gusta la ropa pasada de moda, no le gustan las verduras, le encanta pedir cosas y dinero a conocidos y desconocidos, el punto es que es la peor persona que uno pueda conocer.

A lo largo de la serie se descubrirán algunos de sus secretos.

Éstos son mis Grojband OC, ésta última está basada en una tipa que me cae **SUPER MAL**, se llama Naylea y va en 1ro de secundaria, en fín, en unos días les contaré cómo la conocí y cómo me cayó mal, con la serie que comenzaré a hacer y con la novela escrita por mi me siento como Taylor Swift porque me baso en "algunas" personas para escribir.

**Si quieren darme ideas para mis proyectos comenten en los reviews, pero para no confundirme sobre qué proyecto es, lo haremos así:**

**Si van a dar ideas para Ask Grojband, comenten así:**

**#AskGrojband** \+ La pregunta o reto que pidan a los personajes de Grojband

(Incluyendo los OC) (De ésta sección, entre más preguntas y retos haya, MEJOR) (P.D: No pongan retos de disfrazarse de personajes de anime o de jugar a X juego,porque yo no conozco de esas cosas, a menos que lo busque en Google, o me manden un link)

**Si van a dar ideas para un One-Shot, comenten así:**

**#OneShot** \+ La idea que van a poner (También se pueden incluir los OC)

**Si van a darme ideas para del Crossover de Grojband y Phineas y Ferb, comenten así:**

**#Crossover** \+ La idea que ustedes tengan (En ésta no se pueden incluir los OC)

**Si van a dar ideas para la serie de Grojband, comenten así:**

**#SerieGrojband** \+ Lo que quieran que pase con cualquiera de los personajes incluyendo los OC

**REPITO QUE ENTRE MÁS COMENTARIOS HAYAN DE CADA COSA MEJOR, ASÍ ME TOMO LA LIBERTAD DE COMPLACERLOS A TODOS Y A MI MISMA DE ESCRIBIR ALGO GRANDIOSO...**

**Adios mis lectores jarcors, nos vemos en unos días, su diosa terminará "Sentimientos Ocultos", Jajajajaja ya me siento Galatzia, adiosito 3**


End file.
